Indecent Proposal
by A Girl Like You
Summary: Peter Bishop is one of the most influential mafia bosses in Baghdad. When Olivia Dunham begs him to help her save the life of the man she loves, she has to accept his terms. One shot. Set in 1x01: Pilot.


-Actually, I don't think I can help you with that. I am not interested in seeing my father. Not interested in seeing him at all...-Peter Bishop's deep sneering voice resonated in her head as he casually tapped his fingers on the counter of the reception lobby. Olivia Dunham sighed exasperatedly. He looked dangerous, she thought. He was leaning forward casually, wearing a dark blue flannel shirt that matched the color of his cunning eyes. "The information I managed to gather on him described him as a shady character, but it didn't say anything about how attractive he was", she thought to herself, taking in his tall body, pleasant facial features and muscular build. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and went on, determinedly.

-If you don't come with me and help me talk to your father…-her voice was trembling and she looked at him pleadingly with her big dark green eyes-a man that I love will almost certainly die.

Peter Bishop appreciatively eyed her luscious curves, her long, smooth golden hair and full, firm breasts under a simple tight dark brown T-shirt. He had a thing for blondes. "She looks like a top model", he concluded, and a sly smile danced around his lips while he was imagining what sort of things he could do to her. "It's a shame she's wearing those baggy pants. I bet that underneath she has a pair of lean, long elegant legs…"

-And that concerns me how?

Olivia simply couldn't believe her ears.

-Another person's life is in your hands and that is all you've got to say? You're an insensitive, cold blooded bastard.

-Sweetheart, if I were you, I wouldn't offend a man who is in position to do me a favor. Listen, honey, let me make one thing clear to you. I never do anything for free.

-Hey! If you are trying to strike some kind of a bargain with me, let me warn you that there are over fifty feds right outside this building who are ready to barge in on my instructions. I have all information on you, I can make them arrest you this very second.

-Way ahead of you, sweetheart. Right now, in this lobby, there is also several my man undercover, who would shoot you instantly if I so much as gave a signal, long before you'd be able to call the feds in. Or did you think I hadn't done my homework? I knew you were looking for me since you landed in Baghdad. Or maybe you thought I didn't have my own sources of information?

She swallowed hard, feeling trapped.

-And… Don't bother saying the code word. Your signal has been rewired and tapped ten minutes ago, just before we engaged in conversation. That's how good I am.

Olivia suddenly wanted nothing else but to get outta there alive. It was his territory, she knew it now. Peter Bishop controlled this town. And she came here uninvited, without checking everything properly, without Broyles's full support and without enough back up force. She was going to pay for disturbing his peace. She would've prepared better but there was no time… No time left for John. Her eyes welled with tears and she looked away from his smug face, not wanting to give him satisfaction to see her like this. It was all over.

He raised one eyebrow upon seeing the moist in her eyes, fidgeted, and actually looked uncomfortable for a moment, but he didn't say anything

-What do you want?-she whispered, shivering slightly, bitterly admitting her defeat. –How much money are we talking about?

-Not so tough anymore, are you, honey? I think I like you better like this-he was rudely undressing her with his cerulean gaze and she simmered with impotent rage hearing him use that hypocoristic name. Not only that he had her cornered, he was also disrespectfully toying with her.

-Tell me how much-she retorted.

-Fifteen.

-Fifteen what? Fifteen thousand or fifteen million dollars? I hope you don't mean fifteen billion because… That would be overdoing it. Even from your point of view, I'm certain. I do not know how the Bureau could gather so much money on such a short notice, but I assure you, I would try everything that is in my power… I promise you… -she went on breathlessly.

"She really cares about this guy, whoever he is", Peter Bishop thought, and for a split second he actually had a surge of guilty conscience because of what he was about to say, but that moment passed soon enough. When he came to think of it, he was never really the one to dwell on such petty things as morality and scruples.

-Fifteen minutes.

-I'm afraid I don't understand…

And then she stopped dead in her tracks. He can't possibly think… Olivia Dunham blushed severely and he simply simpered, enjoying her reddened, slightly freckled complexion.

-That is absolutely out of the question!-she screamed at him, grabbing both lapels of his jacket and staring in his mocking eyes with a murderous emerald gaze. –Just who do you think you are?

-Oh, no one in particular. Just a person who holds the life of your darling in his hands. Now… You can comply or… You can just turn around and leave. No harm done. I won't stop you. The thing is… Can you live with that? Knowing that you had the power to decide if someone is going to heaven of if he is staying on earth, and that you let him die. I reckon that you can't, and I'm normally a great judge of character.

Almost a minute passed and they stared at each other: Peter, with a daring look in his eyes, and Olivia, with a deadly glare.

She knew, after quickly rethinking all of her options, that there was no way in hell she would ever accept such a proposal. But on the other hand, John's life was at stake and if he died… She didn't know what she would do. Agreeing to his offer was, apparently, the only thing she could do at this point.

-OK.-Olivia said, in a calm and cold voice. –Where do you wish to discuss the terms of your bargain?

-Follow me. We'll go to my office-Peter smiled contently.

He took the left turn and continued straight down the long corridor, stopping in front of the last door on the right. He opened the door for her, leering.

-After you, my lady.

"He actually checked my butt while I was entering"-she thought, angrily.

His office was spacious and full of light. An enormous window overlooked the crowded Baghdad city streets. The sun was slowly setting, giving the room a warm orange tinge. Olivia uncomfortably went to stand by the window and he noticed how her hair glimmered in the sunlight. The words "What a woman", crossed Peter's mind as he marveled her composure and her ethereal beauty.

She simply stood there like a statue, numb and incredulous. She felt like crying again, not believing what she was getting herself into. "I must persevere. For John".

-So this is how we do it-he muttered lustily in her ear, placing his soft hands on her small shoulders. Olivia trembled feeling their warmth. –I get fifteen minutes with you. As soon as the time's up, we get dressed and then I am at your complete disposal. I go whereever you want me to go, I don't sound the alarm and everybody is happy.

Olivia sighed deeply before replying, in icy tone:

-It's a deal. But I have my own terms, as well.

-Let's hear them, then.

-I don't want you to kiss me or to touch my face and breasts. I don't wish to have to touch you in any way. You do what you… What you want to do to my body during the agreed amount of time but I will not be obliged to please you.

-Where's the fun in that for you then, sweetheart?-he grinned. He was slightly disappointed, but, knowing how skilled and experienced he was in the art of lovemaking, he thought he just might be able to change her mind before the time was up. –Nevermind that. I concur. Every gentleman would, if he got the fine chance to spend some time with a lady like you. And who knows… Maybe this won't be the last time we engage in such activities…

-In your dreams, debaucher. Enough talk-she shivered with fear and anticipation but her voice remained firm, sounding civil and businesslike. –Where do you want me? It's exactly six forty five, so you have time till seven p.m.

-Straight to the point, I like that-he unbuttoned his shirt and removed it along with his jacket, placing them orderly over the chair. Then he stepped out of his socks and shoes, standing barefoot and bare-chested in the middle of the room, with his pants on.

-You like what you see?-he teased her, having caught her eying his muscular chest, but her face had turned to stone and she was looking somewhere past his shoulder, determined to pretend as if he were not there at all. It was better that way.

-Oh, I understand. You are playing hard to get, honey. Sit on the table-he whispered. Take off your shoes, socks, those god awful baggy pants and your panties. Take them off slowly.

She did as she was told, feeling ashamed for having to stand half naked in front of a complete stranger. She didn't know how she was going to look John in the eye after this. How she was going to tell him what she had done. And if she had to cooperate with Peter Bishop in the future… It would be a nightmare.

He sat in a cozy office black leather armchair and started enjoying the view. Sun rays were falling on her smooth pale skin and his breath caught in his throat. She was lean and tall, but still shorter than he was, and quite slim and petite. If he hadn't heard her metallic tone of voice he would think she was delicate but he knew better than that… He stared at her flat stomach and her beautifully sculpted thighs. It seemed there was no end to her legs…

The admiration in his deep blue eyes unnerved her and she tried to stop herself from blushing. When she removed her black panties, she hastily covered herself between her legs and lowered her eyes timidly.

-Now, none of that, sweetheart-Peter stood up and walked over to her, already sensing the gentle pulsating of his awakening member. He lifted her chin to look at her and almost got lost in the sea of her sad emerald eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly. That was how he normally used to start these things, but since she was determined on that one… His other hand wandered to hers and caressed it gently, but persistently, removing it from her soft golden triangle.

She was surprised by the tenderness of his movements and his slow and soothing touch. Olivia half-expected Peter Bishop to slam into her recklessly and sate his desire, without caring whether he might hurt her or not, but she was apparently wrong. He knelt before her and lightly started working his mouth up her exquisite thighs, marveling out loud at the softness of her skin in his deep rasping voice. Peter's touch was far from unpleasant but still she caught herself glancing at the clock on the wall. It was already ten to seven and she was content the time was passing relatively fast. And then, all of a sudden, without warning, while his restless hands were gently stroking her calves, his tongue started teasing her hidden small nub and she instinctively inched backwards. Peter's hands calmed her down once again as they clasped her hips and brought them near his mouth once again. Olivia couldn't control the involuntary tremor she experienced as she sensed him breathe her in, as she felt his warm breath on her sensitive spot.

Peter was smelling her sweet scent, inhaling deeply; he was high on it, as if it were a drug. He felt a sudden desire to get lost in it, to get lost in her. He just wasn't able to wait anymore, and he lunged forward with his impatient tongue. While he was slowly attacking her bundle of nerves, he kept his eyes on hers. Olivia arched her head back but she bit her tongue, determined not to let him see how his actions actually started being pleasurable to her, feeling ashamed of the way how her body readily responded to this man. Longing for reaction from her, hell-bent on obtaining it, he began to suck and lick her clit fervently, occasionally sticking his tongue inside her already wet softness and exploring her, savoring her sweet essence.

-Sweetheart, you taste like nectar of gods…-he moaned shaking uncontrollably. "She's going to be the end of me, I swear", he thought.

Olivia stared down at him and simply stated, in what she hoped was a harsh tone. –Seven minutes to go.

-I see you are eager to get to the following stage-he teased her, his lips abandoning her glistening, pulsating fleshy pearl as he slowly stood up. He was rock hard and his tool was jerking up against his stomach. Peter set it free from its incarceration and murmured into her ear:

-Wrap your legs around my neck.

Olivia obeyed; albeit very reluctantly since she got a good look of his phallus and concluded it was around eight or eight and a half inches long. John's was about seven inches long and not as wide as Peter Bishop's. A tear fell on her cheek. She anticipated strong pain and she was wondering, why was he so cruel, why did he blackmail her like that, why was he humiliating her?

Peter immediately wiped a glimmering drop from her lightly freckled soft skin and whispered that he was going to be gentle. He sank slowly into her slick folds, moving cautiously forward and stopping every now and then to check on her. Her eyes were tightly shut, he couldn't say how it felt for her, and so he slowed his pace even more, advancing warily. The sight of her long legs enfolding his neck, resting on his shoulders, drove him crazy. He wanted to rip that brown T-shirt off her, to touch her gorgeous bosom, but he had already agreed on the terms and there was nothing to be done, he wasn't going to quench that particular thirst, lamentably.…

Her muscles contracted and he almost jumped with exhilaration…

-Oh, honey, what are you doing to me… You are so tight… Are you sure you've done this before?-Peter asked impishly. –Or you didn't have time to get someone to pop your cherry with all those special tasks you got going in your FBI unit?

Olivia slapped him hard across the face and he stood frozen for a moment, before continuing to slowly and rhythmically thrust into her, giving her time to accommodate him.

-I guess I deserved that for being a bigmouth-he commented calmly.

Then he picked up pace, becoming thoroughly coated with her juices. She bolted upright from the unexpected, alluring sensation he was causing deep inside her core, letting out a surprisingly loud groan. It was as if he was expertly pleasing the very spot John wasn't able to reach so many times during their lovemaking, leaving her unsatiated… Peter hammered her pussy harder and faster, sliding in and out with ease, clenching her perfect firm buttocks and uttering obscenities in low voice, oblivious to his surroundings, dropping the sarcastic tone and giving himself to her completely and unreservedly. Olivia subconsciously wished he would never stop… "God, just, just don't let this be over"… It felt incredible for her, and so enticing… So… Overwhelming…

Peter started slowing down and he pulled out of her, breathing heavily. Olivia looked at him, bewildered, and wide-eyed, not comprehending why he ended his thrusts when they were both about to go over the edge.

Peter locked his gaze with hers and whispered fervently:

-Sweetheart… Even though you might think I'm a lying scumbag and that what I'm about to say is a cliché I tell to every woman I sleep with, I'm gonna go and say it… This… Was… Unworldly. I am not sure is it because of those doe-like eyes on your pretty face, your perfect legs or your unbelievable tightness. Kudos to you, honey… Too bad you're taken… Would've made you my girl. Imagine the irony: cynical underground mafia boss and smoking-hot FBI agent… However… One minute to go. And I'm just gonna be a gentleman for the first time in my life and forget about that. You don't have to endure me anymore. Let's go save your pretty boy.

-Hey-she said, decidedly. –One minute is one minute. And I always keep my word.

His blue eyes smiled at her, and Peter guided her wordlessly to the black leather armchair.

-Do your dance for me-he said slowly, watching her beautiful figure leaning over him, caressing her hair, with burning desire in his pupils.

And Olivia abandoned every pretense then and there. She craved for the release. Placing herself on top of his lap, she widened the spread of her thighs and rocked against his erection. Her nails dug into his flesh as their bodies intertwined. Writhing and rotating of her hips increased in intensity, and Peter dipped his thumb below her waist, simultaneously massaging her pink button, watching in amazement as her eyes clouded over while she lowered one of her hands to cup her breast. She felt unbelievably good as her tightness enveloped his shaft… Her legs suddenly quivered and her stomach trembled. Peter couldn't resist the temptation, and his hands bolted upward boldly, and gripped her full, firm breasts, prying them out from her t-shirt, joining them and bringing both of her hardened nipples to his mouth at once, flicking them as one with his restless probing tongue. Eyes wide open, staring down at him in a shock, overwhelmed with pleasure, she moaned loudly, grounding her sizzling core even more fiercely on his thick, long prick. Seconds after, Olivia let a final, guttural sound _Oh _as the last tremors subsided, leaving her satiated; she buried her head in his chest, and he covered her forehead in small light kisses, sighing her name admiringly, releasing himself inside her…

When their breathing became even, Olivia looked at him curiously, wondering how he was able to cause all those sensations in her in such a short time period. Peter Bishop was an intriguing man, she thought. He looked back at her with a simple, honest, boyish and adoring smile, and merely asked, going with his fingers through his unruly hair and buttoning his shirt:

-When do we leave?


End file.
